<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolophobia by PumpkinPieTimb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913963">Isolophobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb'>PumpkinPieTimb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Half-radish 5up, M/M, Shapeshifter Cuptoast | Crumb, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all gone. And he watched that happen. He helped that happen.</p><p>He laughed as he watched everything burn to the ground. He watched as his grandfather ruthlessly destroyed the country his own son created. He watched as Niki burned down the last thing that symbolizes L’Manburg. He watched as his friends— are they even his friends?— fight for something that could never be brought back ever again. He watched as Dream, his (past?) lover, help destroy the place he was born in.</p><p>Fundy watched as the chaos unfolded in front of him. Laughing like a madman with nothing left to lose. And it’s true. He has nothing to lose. He has no one.</p><p>Isolophobia:<br/>-Morbid fear of solitude, or of being left alone, abandoned or ignored</p><p>(So you know how Fundy disappeared for one year in canon? Well, I made a fic about it c:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cuptoast | Crumb &amp; 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Cuptoast | Crumb &amp; Floris | Fundy, Cuptoast | Crumb &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Floris | Fundy &amp; Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/5up, Past Clay | Dream/ Floris | Fundy, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; 5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why don't I see more 5undy fics? I literally see none. What the heck people? </p><p>*I ONLY SHIP THEIR CHARACTERS/PERSONAS. I DON'T SHIP IRL PEOPLE.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy giggled hysterically.</p><p>It’s gone.</p><p>Everything is gone.</p><p>Everything he’s ever fought for. Everything he’s ever cared for. Everything he ever stood for. Is gone.</p><p>It’s all gone. And he watched that happen. He <em>helped</em> that happen.</p><p>He laughed as he watched everything burn to the ground. He watched as his grandfather ruthlessly destroyed the country his own son created. He watched as Niki burned down the last thing that symbolizes L’Manburg. He watched as his friends— are they even his friends?— fight for something that could never be brought back ever again. He watched as Dream, his (past?) lover, help destroy the place he was born in.</p><p>Fundy watched as the chaos unfolded in front of him. Laughing like a madman with nothing left to lose. And it’s true. He has <em>nothing</em> to lose. He has no one.</p><p>Not Wilbur, not Philza, not Tubbo, not Quackity, not Ranboo, not Eret. Not even Niki.</p><p>They helped each other, sure, but that was because they had a common goal. And that common goal is now done and over with. She left him in Drywaters and haven’t come back in a long time. But he’s fine with that. He’s used to it.</p><p>Everyone he’s ever loved always leaves him in the dust anyway. So why think of Niki as different? She can do whatever she wants from now on, and he’ll do his own thing.</p><p>Fundy walked away from the crater where a proud country once stood, not looking back, laughing as he did so. Was he happy?</p><p>Was he happy that everything’s gone? That finally, after all this time, he doesn’t have to care about a country that had citizens that never once cared for him? Was he happy that all his hard work that went unnoticed by everyone, are never going to see the light of day ever again? Was he happy… that he made everyone cry?</p><p>Yes? No? Maybe? He should be. They deserved it. They deserved <em>everything</em> they got today.</p><p>Schlatt was right. L’Manburg has been dead for a long time and it went down with him. Then why?</p><p>Why does he feel so empty and broken? So unsatisfied? So… sad? He’s not supposed to be sad! He’s happy! He should be! He… should be. Right?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>He was born as a girl, but he said he wanted to be a boy and that’s okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look at him, he’s so cute. Look at my little furry child!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You betrayed me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be right back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill me Philza! Kill me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello! Would you like some blue?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who’s my little champion? It’s you!</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Fundy woke up with a start. He sighed, pressing his thumb and index fingers against his eyes. His head hurt and his eyes sting. Was he crying?</p><p>“Oh you’re awake!” An unfamiliar voice said in surprise, making Fundy jump. “Oops, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay?”</p><p>Fundy looked at the stranger who was now approaching his bed. Wait— this isn’t his bed! Where was he?</p><p>“You’re in my house,” the stranger answered with a smile.</p><p>“Did I say that out loud?” Fundy asked, embarrassed.</p><p>The stranger chuckled. “It’s alright, I’m 5up by the way.” He said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.</p><p>Fundy turned to take a better look at the newly identified 5up. His light— almost white— pink hair covered his eyes, he had a pair of goggles rested on top of his head, he wore a bright pink scarf that covers up his mouth, a baggy leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, brown pantaloons with matching brown boots. Huh.</p><p>“Are you checking me out right now?” 5up asked, amusement clear in his voice.</p><p>Fundy flushed deep red. “N-no!” He stuttered. Damn it! He covered his red face with both hands, too embarrassed to even show his face.</p><p>5up laughed. Fundy can’t help but find it adorable. Ack! What the fuck?! Why is he crushing on a stranger he just met literally one minute ago???</p><p>“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” 5up teased. Making Fundy groan in embarrassment.</p><p>“Shut up man,” he whined.</p><p>When 5up’s chuckles finally died down and Fundy peaked from his fingers, that’s when he noticed the small plant that was sprouting from the other man’s head. “You’re a plant?” He blurted out.</p><p>5up tilted his head with an amused smile. “And you’re a fox,” he pointed out, nodding at Fundy’s twitching ears.</p><p>Fundy huffed, rolling his eyes light-heartedly. “Right,”</p><p>“So, care to explain why I found you passed out in the forest?” 5up suddenly asked, his voice serious.</p><p>There was a tense silence, the playful mood dropping in an instant. “I… don’t want to talk about it.” Fundy mumbled, turning away from the pink-haired man.</p><p>5up hummed. “Fair enough. Get some more rest, I’ll check up on you later.”</p><p>Fundy sighed in relief. He closed his eyes, hoping to have a dreamless sleep. They don’t talk about it the next day.</p>
<hr/><p>“So what’s with the steampunk aesthetic?” Fundy asked as he put on the leather vest 5up lent him.</p><p>The other man chuckled from outside the door. “Who cares? As long as it looks good, am I right?”</p><p>Fundy blushed at the reminder of him ogling at 5up the other day. He decided not to answer and put on the long leather gloves. When he was done, he stared at himself in the mirror. He contemplated on changing his hat for a different one.</p><p>The one he was wearing was Wilbur’s gift… Fundy scowled at the thought of his late father and quickly took of the black hat. Opting to wear the brown one that he was provided with. Fundy sighed. It was like looking at a new man. The thought made him smile.</p><p>“Fundy? You didn’t die on me, right?” 5up knocked.</p><p>Fundy rolled his eyes. “I didn’t, you over dramatic bitch. I’m coming.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Meow!”</p><p>Fundy yelped when he felt something crawl between his feet. He looked down to see a white cat with black and orange ears. “You have a cat?” He asked, looking at 5up.</p><p>“Well… he’s not exactly my cat. I like to think of her as a friend. Right Crumb?” 5up answered.</p><p>Crumb meowed and nodded, somehow, she looked like she was smiling.</p><p>“She can understand you?!” Fundy shrieked, clambering up to the nearest thing he could reach. Which was 5up. Oops.</p><p>5up laughed, but he didn’t push the fox hybrid off. “Fundy, you aren’t the only hybrid here,” he explained patiently.</p><p>“Oh…” Fundy let go of 5up and crouched down to get a better look at Crumb. He smiled. “Hi, I’m Fundy, nice to meet you!”</p><p>Crumb meowed and nuzzled Fundy’s face, making him giggle.</p><p>“I think she likes you,” 5up said. Fundy only giggled more and cradled Crumb in his arms.</p>
<hr/><p>“You have cogs! Like, actual gears and shit! That’s so fucking cool!” Fundy exclaimed in awe as 5up toured him around his little area.</p><p>5up smiled. “Yup! I can teach you how they work if you want,” he offered.</p><p>Fundy turned to him with an ecstatic expression, like a kid in a candy store. “Please do!”</p>
<hr/><p>“5uppppppppppppppp!”</p><p>“Fundyyyyyyyyy!”</p><p>“5up look! I made a windmill!”</p><p>“That’s so cool! I’m so proud of you Fundy!”</p>
<hr/><p>“You look hot,” Fundy accidentally blurted out one day while he and 5up were working on an automated cactus farm. “I-I mean! Fuck— forget I said anything!” He backtracked, blushing profusely.</p><p>5up smirked. “Sorry, did you just call me hot?” He teased, putting down his wrench and looking directly at Fundy.</p><p>The fox hybrid looked anywhere but at his companion. “No,” he lied.</p><p>5up laughed. “Oh Fundy, I think you’re hot too,” he complemented, making Fundy combust.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hi!”</p><p>Fundy was about to say hello, but paused when he saw someone unfamiliar in front of him. A kid, to be exact. “Uh, hello? Who are you?” He asked.</p><p>The kid was wearing a yellow turtleneck and a skirt, they also had a paper bag covering their face, a cat face drawn in front. They started tapping their index finger together. “You don’t remember me already?” They said in a small voice, sniffing.</p><p>“Wait, did I know you?” He asked, he felt bad for making the kid sad. But he was genuinely lost at the moment.</p><p>The sniffles got louder and now Fundy was panicking. He really didn’t know who this kid was! “Wait, wait, wait don’t cry! Please? I’m sorry I don’t remember who you are?” What the fuck? What the fuck he sound so insincere, pull yourself together Fundy!</p><p>“What’s going on?” 5up said as he closed the house’s door.</p><p>Fundy looked at him helplessly, gesturing to the crying child. 5up immediately knelt down to scoop the kid in his arms.</p><p>“Aww, come on Crumb, it’s alright. Shh, now. “He assured in hushed whispers.</p><p>Fundy’s mouth fell open. “That’s Crumb?!” He whisper-shouted.</p><p>5up nodded. “Guess I should have told you that she has a human form earlier on,” he chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah, no shit.” Fundy huffed as he walked over to apologize to Crumb.</p>
<hr/><p>Fundy was working on the wheat farm alone when no other than Awesamdude himself stumbled out of the forest, startling the shit out of him. Not only did he not expect a familiar face to show up here, but he also thought he saw a creeper in gold armor. Which is a terrifying thing to think about.</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>The creeper hybrid seemed startled at the sound of his voice too. “Fundy?”</p><p>They stared at each other for a long while. They didn’t know what to say to each other since they weren’t that close to begin with.</p><p>“Oh hey Sam!”</p><p>They both turned to look at 5up who was approaching, with Crumb in her cat form tagging along. He was waving and Sam waved back.</p><p>Crumb started to run and at the last second she jumped and transformed into human form and was caught by Sam. They both giggled as the tall man twirled them around. “Sam I missed you!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“I missed you too Crumb.” Sam said.</p><p>Fundy stared, dumbfounded, as 5up and Sam hugged like they were old friends. Which… well, maybe they are. But he never knew that! “You guys know each other?” He asked.</p><p>Sam huffed out a laugh. “Yes, we’ve known each other for a while now. I come here sometimes just to unwind, its stressful back home. I’m surprised to see you here though,” he replied a smile. He was always smiling, Fundy envied that of him.</p><p>“Wait, you guys know each other?” 5up echoed Fundy’s question, looking baffled.</p><p>Fundy shrugged. “Pretty much,”</p><p>5up gasped and clapped his hands happily. “That’s fantastic! Hey Sam, you want to help us build a tractor?”</p>
<hr/><p>“You like him don’t you?” Sam whispered to Fundy while they watched 5up test out the tractor.</p><p>Fundy blushed, pulling down his hat to cover his face. “Shut the fuck up Sam,” he hissed.</p><p>“Ooooh, you <em>do</em> like him. Does he know? Have you told him?” The creeper hybrid pried teasingly.</p><p>Fundy groaned, flushing red. He didn’t answer and decided to ignore his the green-haired man.</p><p>“Do you have dreams about him?” Sam asked suggestively.</p><p>The fox hybrid jumped away from Sam. “What do you <em>mean</em>?!” He asked shrieked.</p><p>Sam started giggling, then it turned into full blown laughter as Fundy became a stuttering mess. “Caught in 4k!”</p>
<hr/><p>Fundy laid on the grass, his eyes scanning the stars above. It’s been almost five months since he left, he wonders if people even noticed he was gone. He scoffed. They probably don’t even notice. He doesn’t matter to them.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” 5up asked as he sat next to where Fundy lay.</p><p>“Have you ever loved someone who never loved you back?” Fundy asked instead of answering.</p><p>There was a lapse of silence before 5up lie down next to Fundy, his arms behind his head. “I don’t believe I have.” He answered honestly.</p><p>Fundy smiled bitterly. “Lucky you,” he said, not giving context.</p><p>5up turned to face the fox hybrid, his hair falling and revealing one of his pink eyes. “Have you?” He asked quietly. It was clear that Fundy didn’t have to answer the question, but he did anyway.</p><p>Fundy stared into the one visible eye. A corner of his lips twitched up in a sad smile. “I have. Multiple times actually. My dad loved me once, but he went crazy and… yeah. I had a fiancé, we almost got married, but he chose someone else. My grandfather hates me because I made a mistake, he destroyed the country I was born in. I had a friend, we fought dreamons together, I saw him as a brother. I don’t think he likes me anymore though. I had another brother, he wasn’t really my brother, but I loved him like one. I told him I won’t be able to live without him. I guess he wanted me dead…” And it went on like that for a few more minutes. Just Fundy pouring his heart out to someone he’s only known for a few months but he already trusts with his life.</p><p>He doesn’t exactly know when he started crying or when 5up pulled him into a hug, but he wasn’t complaining. Because for the first time in a long while, he actually feels warm. He actually feels loved.</p>
<hr/><p>“How’s the most handsome man in the world?”</p><p>Fundy giggled as 5up hugged him from behind. “I don’t know, how are you?” He retaliated with a smirk.</p><p>Maybe it was because of Fundy finally opening up or because they’ve skirted around each other for far too long now, but somehow, flirting has become a common thing between them. Crumb and Sam tease them a lot about it. They don’t mind.</p><p>5up scoffed as he placed his head on Fundy’s shoulder. “What are you cooking?” He asked.</p><p>Fundy shrugged. “Potatoes, the usual,”</p>
<hr/><p>“Have you done the deed yet?” Sam whispered to him slyly, making Fundy jump out of his skin because where the <em>fuck</em> did he come from?!</p><p>“Sam what the fuck?! And no! Because 5up doesn’t care about those kind of things!” Fundy denied, blushing deep red.</p><p>Sam wasn’t wearing his mask today, so Fundy had a clear view of his playful smirk. “But you’ve thought of it before?”</p><p>Fundy let out an inhuman screech as he threw a wrench at the green-haired man who dodged it flawlessly.</p><p>“How about a kiss? Have you two kissed yet?” Sam continued to pry.</p><p>“What’s this about kissing?” 5up asked as he walked up to them.</p><p>Sam opened his mouth to answer but Fundy covered his mouth and started pulling him away from the pink-haired man. “Nothing! It’s nothing! We have some things to do so, uh, see you later handsome— I-I mean 5up!”</p>
<hr/><p>“You know, I really like you Fundy.” 5up confessed out of nowhere, making Fundy pause what he was doing.</p><p>Where did this come from? They were just making an automatic bread maker— huh? He just stared at his friend (crush) dumbly, not knowing how to respond because he’s pretty sure his brain just short-circuited.</p><p>5up looked at him. Fundy didn’t have to see his eyes to know he was being serious. “Do you like me, Fundy?” He asked.</p><p>Fundy let out a breathless laugh. “Of course I like you 5up, who wouldn’t? I mean, you’re hot and smart and handsome and—“</p><p>5up cut him off by cupping his cheeks with both hands. Fundy gulped. 5up slowly leaned in and Fundy closed his eyes.</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence as Fundy waited. What was this? Was he gonna get kissed? Is he okay with it? Hell yeah! Was he ready? Uh… probably? Was he excited? Does his tail wagging crazily enough of an answer? Does—</p><p>5up kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>It was kind of disappointing since he expected to be kissed on the lips, but it was still nice. It was still warm. It was warmer than when Dream kissed him on the lips, warmer than when Ghostbur called him son, warmer than when Phil told stories about Wilbur, warmer than the fire that was L’Mantree, warmer than anything he’s ever felt before.</p><p>Was this love? Was this how it felt to be loved? <em>Genuinely</em> loved? Because if it was, then damn. He doesn’t want to ever let it go.</p>
<hr/><p>Seven months. It’s been seven months and Sam had gone back home again. He asked when Fundy was going to come back, he said he didn’t know. Sam nodded in understanding as he walked away and promised to be back in a couple of months.</p><p>“Do you want to go back?” 5up whispered as they cuddled in bed at night.</p><p>Fundy shrugged. “I don’t know…”</p>
<hr/><p>“Do you still love them?” 5up asked randomly one day.</p><p>Fundy paused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>5up tilted his head. “Your family… your friends… do you still love them?” He asked seriously.</p><p>Fundy pursed his lips, gluing his eyes on the blueprints in front of him. “…Yes,” he replied in a small voice.</p><p>5up smiled. “Good,”</p>
<hr/><p> “I dream about them you know,” Fundy said as they built a boar mine.</p><p>“About who?” 5up asked from the below the machine.</p><p>“My brothers,”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Fundy smiled fondly as he recalled his dreams. “I dream about them being here, helping us build these amazing machineries. They’re both very smart. I bet Tubbo could make some incredible things with these cogs and machines, he’s witty and funny, I bet you’d like him. Ranboo would love to be of any kind of help, he’s very kind and bright. I’m sure you’d like him too. No doubt they’d like you and Crumb as well…”</p><p>“Are you okay Fundy?” 5up asked in concern. When did he get in front of him?</p><p>Fundy blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>5up reached over a wiped away the tear that was trailing down Fundy’s face. Oh…</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Fundy lied as he wiped away the other tears that had spilled earlier.</p><p>5up up smiled sadly at him. “It’s okay not to be okay Fundy. You can let go, I got you.” He assured the fox hybrid as he pulled the other to a hug.</p><p>Fundy sniffed, then sobbed, then clung to 5up like a lifeline. “I miss them 5up. I miss the so fucking much,” he cried. </p><p>“Shh, I know. I know,” 5up said, rubbing circles on his back.</p><p>"Why did I do that? Why did I want to hurt them so bad? Why was I such a terrible brother? A terrible grandson? A terrible son? Why am I a terrible person?" He hiccuped.</p><p>"You're not a terrible person Fundy. You were just stressed and sad and  broken. But you're okay now... you're going to be okay," 5up reassured. Did Fundy believe him? He wasn't sure.</p>
<hr/><p>Fundy found 5up staring at the sky. He was always staring at the sky. More so than Fundy does. He approached the pink-haired man carefully.</p><p>“What’s up?” He asked after placing a light kiss on the other’s cheek.</p><p>5up smiled. “The sky,” he replied, making Fundy snort.</p><p>“Well duh, but what’s up? Really?” Fundy asked seriously. It’s just that he noticed that whenever 5up stared up the sky, he always had this… sad vibes radiating off of him.</p><p>There was a bit of silence before 5up sighed in defeat. He took out a small device from his pocket and place it on Fundy’s hands. “This is a communicator. It’s not like the normal ones, this one can reach as far as space. So if we were ever too far away from each other, we’d always have a way to communicate,” he explained quietly.</p><p>Fundy gripped the device with a nervous laugh. “W-what do you mean? We’re not… you’re not gonna leave me right?” He asked in a shaky voice. Was he going to be left alone again? Surely not… right?</p><p>5up looked up at the sky again. “I love you Fundy.” He said instead of answering. Then he leaned in to kiss Fundy on the lips for the first time. Making his heart swell and break at the same time.</p>
<hr/><p>“I love you too,” he whispered quietly to the sleeping man next to him. “Please don’t leave me.”</p>
<hr/><p>“5up?” Fundy yawned awake.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Dread washed over him at the deafening silence. He hastily got up from bed and started searching, he searched and searched everywhere. 5up wasn’t in the farm, he wasn’t in the windmill, he wasn’t in the house, he wasn’t <em>anywhere</em> and Fundy started to become more desperate.</p><p>Fundy screamed out his name over and over, desperate for even a small trace of 5up in their little home.  It was futile. He was gone. And Fundy was alone again.</p><p>He cried as he walked back to their room. Only to find Crumb sitting at the edge of their bed in her human form, facing away from Fundy and looking out the window. “Crumb?”</p><p>The cat hybrid turned back to him. “Fundy!”</p><p>Fundy smile through his tears, he walked over and scooped her into a tight hug.</p><p>“…Fundy? Why are you crying?” Crumb asked carefully as she wrapped her arms around the other.</p><p>“He’s gone Crumb… He left,” he sniffed.</p><p>Crumb pat his head albeit being way smaller than him. “He’ll come back Fundy. He always does,” she reassured. Way too confident for a child that was left by her friend.</p><p>“Really?” Fundy asked in disbelief.</p><p>Crumb pulled away with a nod. “Mhm! He calls me every night whenever he leaves, I’m sure he’ll do the same with you!” She said, her smile evident in her voice, making him smile as well.</p><p>As if on cue, the device on his pocket buzzed and Fundy pulled it out to see a message from 5up.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey handsome, sorry I disappeared on you with no warning… this kinda just happens randomly without my consent, please forgive me. Anyway, I love you and I will never willingly leave you alone. I left my scarf there for you :)’</em>
</p><p>Fundy smiled fondly at the message, he quickly tapped out a reply. <em>‘I love you too, but you’re a douche bag for scaring the shit out of me &gt;:(‘</em></p><p>The reply was immediate. <em>‘I’m sorry babe, I promise I’ll explain later :(‘</em></p><p>
  <em>‘You should have explained before giving me a heart attack’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m sorry &lt;/3’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I love you Fundy’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘… I love you too… or whatever’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘&lt;3’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘&lt;3’</em>
</p><p>A bright pink scarf was shoved at Fundy’s face, startling him out of his love struck bubble.</p><p>“Wear this and go back home,” Crumb said, making Fundy blink in confusion.</p><p>“But I can’t leave you here!” He protested.</p><p>Crumb lifted off the paper bag to smile reassuringly at Fundy. “I’m going to be fine Fundy! The Captain would come and pick me up soon, and I know you miss your family. You can come back when 5up and I come back!” She said cheerfully.</p><p>Fundy stuttered, torn between wanting to stay and wanting to go back. “B-but—“</p><p>“No buts! We love you Fundy, but we also know that you miss your family whether you admit to it or not. And I know they miss you too. Now go!” Crumb interrupted.</p><p>Fundy huffed out a laugh, not quite believing the last part, but he <em>did</em> miss Phil and Ranboo and Tubbo. “Okay, okay, I’ll go,” he said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll come back?” Crumb asked in a more quiet tone.</p><p>The fox hybrid paused, then smiled. He offered his pinky finger. “I promise.”</p><p>Crumb brightened and hooked her pinky finger with his.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll be back’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Me too’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I tried a totally different writing style today! I hope you guys like it :D</p><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>